Gift Giving
by DownandDirty1
Summary: Just pure Doccubus smut. One shot. A little sexy scene between Bo and Lauren if Lauren had still had her conduit powers.


This just popped into my head after watching season five again and Lauren becoming the conduit. They really could have had some fun sexy times with that, but they kept it to a minimum. Here's a little scenario from my dirty mind. You'll have to let me know if you approve.

**I own nothing. These characters belong to Lost Girl.**

* * *

"Hey Honey," Lauren said as she walked through the door and set her bag on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that her hectic day was over.

"Hi. I'm in the kitchen," Bo replied amid the sound of clanging pans.

Lauren slipped off her heels and padded toward the kitchen with curiosity ablaze. Bo rarely ever cooked. She rounded the corner and smiled. Bo was in her black tank top and loose hanging sweat pants that revealed a few inches of divine skin, causing the Doctor to salivate.

"You hungry?" Bo asked without looking.

"Famished." Lauren licked her lips. Food was not on her mind.

Bo laughed. "I love it when you use big words, Doctor." The last word dripped of sex.

Lauren hummed as she moved closer, allowing her arms to wrap around Bo's waist. Her nose burying into dark tresses.

Bo's skin prickled with excitement as she folded back into the embrace, loving the feel of her lover's warmth permeating her clothes and seeping into her skin. "Glad you have a big appetite tonight."

"I'm so hungry I could devour a succubus," the Doctor whispered into her ear.

"You're in luck. There's one on the menu." Bo spun, never leaving Lauren's arms, but leaning away so that her chocolate eyes full of mirth gazed into light brown ones twinkling with a mix of desire and mischief.

"It's my lucky night then."

"Luckier than you think. I've got a surprise for you, a little present."

A smile rolled across Lauren's lips. She loved these games with Bo. "Do you now?"

Bo nodded and bit her lip.

"Will I like it?"

"You'll love it, lover."

"What is it?"

Instead of words, Bo pressed her body against Lauren's, her hips grinding into the blonde's pelvis earning a gasp of delight.

Lauren swallowed hard, her body already thrumming at the feel of the bulge in Bo's pants. "When will you give me this present?"

Bo purred as she licked and sucked a path up Lauren's neck, stopping just below her ear. "As soon and as often as you want it?"

The sharp nibble on her earlobe put a wobble in the Doctor's knees, so Bo walked her slowly backward, pinning her body with her own against the wall to steady her legs. Lauren regained her composure and slipped her hand under the waist band of Bo's sweats, working her way down to the strap on. She stroked the phallus, being sure to apply pressure that would stoke Bo's fire as the succubus began to move in rhythm with her hand. Her fingers slipped further, dragging through the wetness that had accumulated between Bo's thighs.

"Mmmm," I like that," Lauren moaned, feeling her own desires grow. "Guess you're pretty excited to give me this gift, huh."

S-so excited," Bo stammered as the Doctor's deft fingers continued to tease.

Lauren removed her fingers full of wetness and coated the shaft, returning to long, slow strokes that stirred bits of blue in her lover's eyes. Exactly what she wanted. The cock was thick and long and the longer she played with it, the wetter she got thinking of Bo filling her. "I'd like my present now, Bo." She pulled the sweats down, allowing the cock to hang freely. She licked her lips then looked back into Bo's eyes swirling between blue and brown.

"I thought you'd never ask, Doctor." The succubus was taking over, sure and confident as Lauren's pants quickly hit the floor, her underwear following and Bo's tongue indulging in a taste as she made her way back up.

Lauren shuddered. Her center ached. Bo knew just how to make her squirm in delight. Buttons scurried across the floor as Bo ripped open her shirt, yanked down her bra and roughly nipped and sucked her breasts. The Doctor moaned in pleasure and arched forward, giving herself to Bo. Making love was beyond words, but sometimes there was nothing better than a getting a good old fashioned fucking by the woman you loved.

"Gods yes, Bo. Take me," Lauren writhed without shame.

Bo's finger slipped inside, pumping slowly, quickly adding a second, then a third for long, wonderfully agonizing strokes as she made sure Lauren was ready to accept her gift. She gazed up to see Lauren lost to the moment, her head back, mouth open, breath short and fast. There was no better feeling than to give the woman the best pleasure she could offer. Pulling out, Lauren protested but fell slack jawed as Bo coated the cock with her fingers. She took Lauren's hand and guided it back under the strap on, her own eyes rolling back as the blonde's fingers swam through her ocean of desire. She pulled her away and brought her back to the shaft, mingling their juices.

Lauren's head spun as Bo lunged forward and yanked one leg up to her hip, pinning her once again to the wall. Bo guided the phallus inside, inch by delicious inch as Lauren's breath stilled and her eyes rolled back, until Bo had reached the hilt. There she stayed until Lauren began to move and then she matched the slow pace, driving all the way in with each thrust. Their mouth's melded, coveting one another's pleasurable whimpers and egging on their passion.

Lauren's breath came heavier and faster. "I love being filled completely by you." Her hips began to drive harder, not able to get enough despite the large cock between her legs, She was just too damned horny and the succubus nature ripped through her. She needed more. "Harder Bo."

Bo pounded into Lauren, bringing her other leg up to wrap around her waist as the pair met one another thrust for thrust. Cries of pleasure filled the house and the force of their vigor sent pits of plaster to the floor, but they were not to be deterred.

Lauren's hands slid down to Bo's ass, cupping the cheeks and delivering a pulse that sent Bo into overdrive as she drove herself harder than she though possible into her lover.

"That's..." Bo gasped between thrusts, "cheating."

Lauren was too breathless to laugh and too lost in a sex filled daze to care. She pulsed her again, harder, and Bo let out a whimper of need, now battling her own need to come.

In a moment of clarity, Bo evened the score with a pulse of her own, making Lauren's hips ground with fervor into hers, nearly knocking them off balance. Fuck the scale of one to ten, the Doctor's aura was a thousand plus and it only drove Bo harder to bring her over the edge. Bo pulsed her again and Lauren did the same sending the lovers ever so close to orgasm. Bo pulled a taste of chi, noting how much more potent it was than when Lauren was just human. She couldn't stop, pulling harder, thrusting harder.

As Lauren fell into the abyss, she reversed the flow, returning the favor for Bo and hurling her toward a second and third orgasm before she finally fell limp in Bo's arms exhausted and sweaty.

Bo fell still, leaning her body against Lauren's into the wall so they wouldn't fall. "Holy shit," she panted, totally spent and unbelievably satisfied. She eased out of Lauren without breaking their hold.

"I know." Slowly, Lauren let one leg down, then the other, making sure she could stand. It was iffy, but they seemed to work well enough. Her arms draped around Bo's neck, pulling her in for a deep, lazy kiss.

While they were usually good for a few rounds, that wouldn't be the case today.

Lauren buried her head into the crook of Bo's shoulder. "I loved my present."

Bo's head fell back in a tired laugh. "I loved giving it to you."

"I'm going to feel that for days though," Lauren chuckled and kissed Bo again.

"Good, then you will think of me all day then."

"I already think of you all day, Bo. I love you."

"I love you too, Lauren."


End file.
